Best Frenemies
by DrY9K
Summary: When the girls get in a fight with the boys, they decide to settle things fairly...with PAINTBALL! Who will win? Who will lose? And who will make peace with one another? Find out now!
1. The Bias

**This is my first fanfiction. Please no hate.**

Cuddles, Toothy, Handy, Flippy, & Sniffles were at the park, playing kickball. Toothy was the "pitcher," while Cuddles was the kicker. Sniffles brought the ball up to Toothy and walked away, getting into position. This was the 16th round. Everyone, including Cuddles, had won 3 rounds. Now, it was time for him to see if he could win a 4th. Toothy taunted. "Let's see ya hit THIS one!" he shouted, as he prepared to kick the ball. Cuddles crouched, squinting, getting ready to kick. "Focus," he said to himself.

Toothy kicked the ball. Cuddles kicked it! RUN! is what Cuddles heard in his mind. He took off. "GET HIM!" Toothy shouted. Handy ran over to where the ball had landed, but couldn't pick it up and gave his frustrated grin. Cuddles had already reached base #2 of 5. Sniffles grabbed the ball and started running. Cuddles was nearing the 3rd base. Sniffles ran about 2 feet, but then stopped. "What are you doing!?" Flippy shouted. "Go get him!" Sniffles had stopped to examine a mysterious and unusual insect. "Very interesting." He said to himself. Cuddles had already passed the 4th base. "Only one more!" He shouted confidently.

"Enough of this!" Toothy shouted. He picked up the ball and started running. He was right behind Cuddles. He held the ball out. "GOTCHA!" he shouted. "No ya don't!" Cuddles said, slyly, as he ran past a rock, which Toothy tripped over, gaining a few bruises here and there. He lifted his face up from the ground, only to see that Cuddles had made it. "All RIGHT!" Cuddles shouted in triumph as he pumped his fists in the air, followed by a short air guitar.

Everyone walked up to Cuddles to congratulate him. Toothy went last. He gave Cuddles a low-five. "Well done!" he said to his friend. "Thanks!" Cuddles said back. "All right!" Flippy shouted. "Next round!"

Suddenly, Petunia, Flaky, Giggles, and Lammy walked by. The four girls were bored, having next to nothing to do. Lammy had Mr. Pickles with her, and she made sure he stayed in her hands. Giggles had just finished doing her laundry. Flaky was just walking with them because she wasn't doing anything important. And Petunia had just finished cleaning her house, having taken her 5th shower. And now, the four of them were together. Bored.

Suddenly, Flaky noticed the boys playing a game. "H-hey!" she said, pointing. "L-look over there!" The other girls looked in awe. They were astounded at how much fun the boys were having. Granted, kickball might not have been the funnest thing ever, but at this point, the girls were willing to do ANYTHING for fun!

The four friends ran up to the boys. "Hey!" they shouted in unison. "Hi!" Cuddles replied. The other boys came up to greet the girls as well. "Whatcha doin?" Lammy asked. "We were playing kickball." Sniffles answered. "Yeah!" Cuddles added. "Not to brag, but _I _just won my round. Now we're gonna see if everyone else can! Who's next?" "Me," Toothy answered. "Can we play?" Petunia asked Cuddles. Cuddles was shocked by this question. He hadn't played a game with a girl before, and he wasn't ready yet. "Uuuhhh..." he said. "I don't know about that. I mean, this _is_ our seventeenth round, after all. You guys wouldn't be able to catch up." "Oh, THAT'S not a problem!" Giggles spoke. "Yeah," Petunia agreed. "We could just start over." "START OVER!?" the boys yelled in unison. "Yeah," Lammy answered. "That way it would be fair. "But Cuddles just beat his record!" Toothy whined. "Neither of us got to, yet!" "Yeah," Cuddles said. "Besides, since when do girls play sports?" "What's that supposed to mean?" Petunia said with a stern look and her hands on her hips. She didn't seem to take kindly to Cuddles rather sexist comment.

Cuddles continued. "Don't girls usually spend their time playing with dolls?" Giggles gasped. "Cuddles, this is SO unlike you!"

"Or having tea parties with toys?"

Lammy gasped.

"Or talking to themselves?"

Flaky gasped.

"Or just, you know, cleaning up, even though there's nothing that really needs cleaning at all?"

Petunia gasped. "How dare you!? I'll have you know that I only clean on a necessary basis."

"Oh, sure," Flippy said. "Ya mean like last summer, when we were playing paintball, and you nearly had a heart attack when some paint got on your foot? Yeah, that's what I call 'necessary'." He and the other boys laughed, Cuddles the loudest. Petunia blushed and looked at them angrily. "Will you excuse us?" she and the other girls huddled up. The boys could only hear whispers. Petunia then turned to the boys, Cuddles specifically. "We the girls," she began. "have made a final decision."

"To go play dress up?" Toothy teased.

"No." Petunia said, flatly. "We are declaring a war on the boys."

The boys gasped, except for Cuddles. "Oh yeah?" he asked. "What KIND of war?"

"A war..." Petunia held up a paintball gun that resembled a sniper rifle. "...of COLOR!"

Flippy took his phone out. "What are you doing?" Sniffles asked? "I'm calling the hospital. You know. In case Petunia ends up needing a medic." The two laughed.

"Oh, you're gonna need a medic, alright." Petunia said, with an evil grin. "You're gonna need about FIFTY medics when this game is over!"


	2. The Meeting

After the girls walked away, Cuddles turned to the other boys. "Guys, did you hear what she just said?" Toothy yawned. "Yeah, so?" he asked sarcastically. "She sounded serious." Cuddles continued. He figured it was a joke, but there's always the chance...

"Oh, quit your worrying." Flippy replied. "She was just trying to scare you. You won't need even ONE medic! Not even a band-aid. They can't hurt us." "Correct," Sniffles agreed. "According to my calculations, the chance of a mature female causing attention-worthy damage to a mature male is 23.1%."

The other boys, except Cuddles, agreed. Cuddles took a breath. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Positively," Sniffles replied. "Yeah," Toothy added. "Don't worry about them. Remember, doll, tea, and self-conversations, am I right?" The others laughed, including Cuddles. "Yeah, I guess you're right, guys. What wwas I thinking? Getting beat up by a GIRL?" He laughed.

"Who does he think he is, the creator of the Universe?" Petunia scoffed, setting down a pair of cards. Flaky looked at her cards, then, while trembling, handed them over to Petunia. "I know, right?" Giggles agreed, taking a sip of soda. "He seriously needs to be taught a lesson." Lammy added, gathering some chips. It was later that night. The girls had decided to play a game of poker while they discussed their unfair situation. They were at Flaky's house this time, since the last game, at Lammy's house, ended in disaster.

"Girls can't play this, girls can't play THAT!" Petunia said, mocking Cuddles' voice. Lammy spoke up. "I've a question." "What is it, Lams?" "Did Cuddles say we couldn't play paintball?" "No," Petunia answered, confused. "We've played it with them before. Why do you think we challenged them to a game of it?" Lammy continued. "That's just it! In their eyes, girls can play paintball, just like boys. So ultimately, we won't be making a point! We need to do something they think we CAN'T do!" "She's right." Flaky pointed out. "Mm-hm." Giggles agreed. "I know. That's why I've devised a plan to show Cuddles what we're capable of." "How are we gonna do that?" Lammy asked, before taking a bite of her hot dog. Petunia smirked, and began. "We're going to model our war and battlefield after a video game!" Flaky spat her drink out. "H-huh?"

"That's right! The boys don't think we can do anything they do! So we're going to show them that not only can we play video games, but we've played them enough to understand them and use them for inspiration." "Are you sure?" Giggles asked, skeptical. "I'm sure," Petunia said with smile. "I think she's right, Giggles," Lammy spoke. "One time, I was at Toothy's house, and we got in a fight when he said I couldn't play Halo with him because I'm a girl. Say, didn't something like that happen with you and Cuddles?" Giggles remembered. "Oh yeah. He and Nutty were playing Counter-Strike and wouldn't let me join!" an angry look formed upon her face. "But Petunia," Flaky interrupted."What video game are we gonna use for reference?" "This one!" Petunia layed the game out on the table. The other girls stared at it, open mouthed.

"It's beautiful!" Giggles oohed.

"It's extraordinary!" Lammy awed.

"It looks scary," Flaky whined. "Can't we play Super Mario instead?"

Sorry if it was short. Anyway, what game is it and how will everything play out?


	3. The Discussion

Sorry it took so long. Here ya go.

The next day, Cuddles, Toothy, Handy, Sniffles, and FLippy all found notes hidden in there houses. The notes said to meet up at the park. They went there, and we're surprised to find the girls there, sitting on a bench, smirking suspiciously, except Flaky, who was frowning as usual. Lammy was eating a corndog, with Mr. Pickles at her side. There were 9 suitcases, 4 with their names on them, and 5 for the boys, sitting on the ground, neatly in front of them. "Hello," Petunia said, in a suspicious tone. "H-hi," Cuddles replied, confusedly. Lammy spoke up. "You're probably wondering why we called you here." "Probably to start that paintball fight you guys mentioned yesterday," Toothy guessed. "Well...sorta," Lammy admitted, taking a bite of her corndog. "We actually wanted to discuss the layout of this fight with you," Giggles finished for Lammy. "Layout?" Handy asked. "Yes, Handy. The layout," Petunia repeated. She turned her head to Cuddles and spoke. "Cuddles. Yesterday, you said we couldn't play the same games as you because we're always ''playing with dolls or having tea." Well, of course, we did not like that. And we realized it wasn't the first time you said that, either!" she looked grimly at the other boys, which reminded them of the video game arguments. The boys looked away, shamefully yet casually. "Anyway..." Petunia continued, "we've decided to base the functions of our fight on a video game!" The boys gasped. "That's right!" Lammy said, finishing her corndog. "We, a group of girls, are going to enact a video game, which, according to you guys, we cannot play." Cuddles didn't like the sound of this. He knew how unrealistic video games were. He knew that a paintball war would only be based in an FPS. And he knew that reenacting one would be too much with all the things only VG characters can do. Desperately, he tried to reason with Petunia. "But...it was all a joke! I didn't mean it!" "Cuddles!" Giggles shot, "You said we only do girl stuff, but we played paintball with you once!" "Paintball is gender-neutral!" Toothy shamelessly stated. Cuddles looked at him, annoyed, as he had only made things worse. He turned back to the skunk. "So... What game are we talking about, anyway?" he asked nervously. "We're not telling you until tomorrow. When the fight begins. Which reminds me..." she grinned slyly and looked over Cuddles' shoulder. Handy and Sniffles gulped, as it only took about 3 seconds for them to realize she was staring at THEM! "You two," she said, demandingly. "come with us. You're going to help us build our battlefield." "BATTLEFIELD!?" the boys yelled in unison. As the beaver and scientist surrendered themselves to the skunk, Lammy, Giggles, and Flaky hand each boy a suitcase with their name on it. "These are your uniforms," they told them. After everything was cleared, the 2 groups left in opposite directions (Handy and Sniffles staying with the girls, of course)

Once he got home, Cuddles went to his bedroom and plopped the suitcase on his bed. He noticed a sticker on it, next to his name. He read it, and apparently, Lammy had made it. So it was probably comfortable. He opened the suitcase t see his uniform. And once he opened it, he gulped, as he now knew EXACTLY what the game would be like tomorrow...

Sorry it was short. Anyway, sorry for the long wait. School and all, ya know? Also, I'd like you to type in the review what game you think it is. I'll give you a hint: its one of my favorites! *trollface*


	4. The Beginning

The next day, Cuddles and Flippy arrived at the park, wearing their uniforms and carrying their paintball guns (which had been assigned accordingly) and were astonished at the scenery! The entire field had been divided into 2 sides, each with an identical layout and fortress. In fact, the only difference between the 2 forts was that one was red and the other blue. There were 3 tables scattered in the red side, each with a glass of cherry soda. "What's going on?" Flippy asked. "Isn't it obvious? Cuddles replied. "We're split into 2 teams. And you, Sniffles, Toothy and I are clearly blue!" Cuddles was right. His and Flippy's uniforms were blue. Flippy had a blue soldier's jackets, black boots, a whit shirt, and a dark blue helmet which hung over his eyes. Despite this, he could see just fine. Cuddles had a grey baseball cap, knee-socks, cleats, pants, and a blue T-shirt. He had a plain paintball gun, resembling a simple shotgun, whereas Flippy got something that could shoot paintball balloons. "Handy and Sniffles sure have a knack for crafting" he commented in his bizarre weapon.

"There they are!" Cuddles heard Petunia call. He and Flippy looked ahead to see the girls grouped together in the center of the field. And with them, a visibly tired out Sniffles and Handy. The 6 of them had their uniforms, too. Cuddles knew well what game it was. It was Team Fortress 2! He knew this when he saw his uniform yesterday, and knew the battle would be insane as a result, as Team Fortress 2 is one if the most unrealistic games ever (not that that's a bad thing).

He knew who everyone was by their clothes. Handy was the Engineer (obviously) And Sniffles was the Medic. Petunia was the Sniper, Flaky their Medic, Giggles their scout, and Lammy their Pyro. She even had a mask to boot! The costumes were really good. So good, Cuddles was wondering if this was being taken a little too far, especially since Lammy claimed To have made them.

Handy and Sniffles joined the boys again. "She..." Sniffles said, panting, "is...INSANE!" He and Handy collapsed from exhaustion. "Well, well, well," Petunia said, walking up along with her friends. "So girls can't do MANLY things, huh?!" she sneered. Cuddles just stared blankly at her. He sighed and said "Right...anyway, if this is the best you can do, then great job! You win!" but from his sweat, you could tell he didn't want to do this at all. "Oh no" Petunia said, wagging her finger with a hand on her hip. "You agreed, it's too late!" Giggles reminded him! Lammy tried to say something, but her gas mask made it impossible to hear her. "What was that?" Flaky asked Lammy. The lamb pulled part if the mask up and said "I said 'We're gonna kick your asses into the next millennium!"

Petunia stuck out her hand. "So. Whaddaya say?" Cuddles hesitated. After about a minute, he grabbed her hand and shook it. "Fine! Let's go!"

Before the group could continue on, Toothy suddenly ran into the park! "Wait!" he yelled. "I'm ready!" he walked up To the group. He wore a camolfauge uniform, a black gas mask, and carried what resembled a toy SMG. The group just stared at him silently. After about a minute, Handy yelled "CoD fanboy!" The rest if the group pushed Toothy to the ground and lightly kicked him, before running off. All except Flippy. "I played CoD once." he said softly. "Really?" Toothy asked, excited. "Yep." Flippy kicked Tiithy, causing the beaver TI yell out in pain on the ground. "Fuckin' sucked!" the bear yelled before taking off with the others. Toothy just lay on the ground, wallowing in pain.


End file.
